Affliction
by Rhith
Summary: Tony & McGee have been captured. Toyn finds out how Tim really feels about him. SLASH. McNozzo. One-Shot


Title: Affliction

Rating: PG-13

Contains: Fluff, Violence

Pairing: Tony DiNozzo x Timothy McGee

* * *

><p><strong>Affliction <strong>

Tony opened his eyes slowly; his head was pounding in pain. He tried to move his arms but couldn't. He looked down to see they were bound to a chair along with his feet. He looked around, moving his neck to loosen it up. He was in a dark, dirty room. There was a small window in the back of it, letting some sunlight in. He closed his eyes tight, trying to remember how he got there.

"_How long do you think we have to wait?" Tim asked as he watched the cars drive by._

"_As long as it takes, probie." Tony told him as he sucked on the straw of his soda. They were on a stakeout, hiding in their car, waiting. "I hope it's soon though…I had plans tonight."_

"_You do?" Tim asked._

_Tony looked at him, "Of course. With this hot chick."_

_Tim narrowed his eyes, not believing him, "Right."_

"_Don't believe me?" Tony scoffed, "No one ever does…"_

"_Is that him?" Tim asked as he pointed._

_Tony looked and set his cup down, "It is…wait until he gets closer before getting out…"_

_At that moment another car hit the back of theirs. They looked at each other and Tony growled, "Really?" They got out to find two men were coming towards them, claiming they didn't see him. Next thing they knew the man they were after came up behind Tim and knocked him out. The other two men knocked out Tony before he could react._

Tony frowned and looked around again. No Tim. Where did they take him? Was he even in the same building? Was he even alive?

The door of the room opened and a man came in. From his nose down was covered. He was holding a hunting knife. Tony stared at him, "Where's my friend?"

"He is somewhere else…" The man told him as he walked towards the tied man slowly.

"Is he alive?" Tony asked, hesitant, not sure if he wanted to know.

"He is. Stubborn bastard…" He man stood in front of him wiping his knife with a small rag, "He refuses to give us the names and locations of your other teammates and your director."

"Shouldn't you know all that?" Tony asked.

The man hit him on the back of the neck, hard enough to stun him for a moment, "We fear our information is incorrect..."

"That's cool…" Tony groaned as he watched the door open again. This time a much bigger man dragged a body behind him. He sat the body at Tony's feet; right away Tony could see it was Tim. He was badly bruised and cut up a bit.

Tony looked at the burly man, "Seeing him this way is suppose to get me to talk?"

"No…but I have my ways…" A voice said. It wasn't either of the men. It was a woman.

She walked in, her face also covered. Her outfit matched the dark dirty clothes of the men but her boots had a high heel on it, which looked very sharp. She pressed her boot against Tim's side, "I will get either you or your friend here to talk…even if it means some sort form of torture."

The men picked up Tim and tied him to a chair that was in front of Tony. Tim had his head hanging; he seemed to be out of it. Tony watched as the men stood by the door. The smaller man handed his hunting knife off to the woman.

She circled the chairs, she ran her finger along the knife lightly, "We need those names and locations…"

"Well you're not getting them out of me or my friend here…" Tony told her.

"Is that what he is to you? Just a friend?" The woman asked as she stood by Tim.

"Yea…why?" Tony asked, confused.

"He told me something very interesting…" She said softly.

"Which was?" Tony asked, now curious. What would Tim say differently?

"Why don't we have him repeat?" She pressed the tip of the knife into Tim's thigh a bit before stabbing it lightly.

Tim jolted up in shock and grinded his teeth together as he exhaled sharply in pain. His eyes widen when he saw Tony. The woman grinned, "Good you're awake…"

Tim kept his eyes on Tony, trying to calm his breathing, "I…I told you before. I am not telling you the names or locations…"

"Oh, we'll work on getting those…I want you to tell me your thoughts on your friend here…" She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

"He's my friend." Tim said, unsure.

"Oh no…about how you really feel about him." She said as she pressed the knife against Tim's neck, "Tell him…"

"I don't understand what you mean. He's my friend, he knows that." Tim said a bit hesitant still staring at Tony.

Tony narrowed his eyes and watched the woman hit him over the head, yelling at him.

"Liar!" She yelled, "You know what you told me…now tell him…or…" She looked over at one of the men and motioned them over.

The man took out a small black case from his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it and grinned, "Ever hear of truth serum?"

Tim swallowed as he looked at her and the man, "Don't…"

"I have no clue why we didn't use this before…we could easily get the names and locations now." The woman stuck the needle into Tim's arm hard and pressed down.

Tim groaned in pain and tried moving but could hardly move. Tony frowned as he watched Tim struggle. The woman pressed the tip of the knife against Tim's wrist, "Now…tell your friend how you feel about him…"

"N-No…" Tim struggled with his mind.

Quickly she ran the blade against Tim's wrist, cutting it. Tim closed his eyes in pain, "S-Stop…"

She cut small little cuts up his forearm, "Tell him!"

Tim battled his mind trying not to speak, but he was losing. He looked at his arm which was turning red, "I…I…"

Tony frowned, "Stop it! I'll tell you the names!"

"You think I'll stop so easily?" The woman laughed and kick Tim's chair over. He hit the floor hard. The man untied him and the burly man came over and started beating him.

Tony watched as the man stomped on Tim's torso. "Stop. I'll tell you…"

The burly man stopped. The woman grinned, "Then tell me…"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony started, "Ziva David and Leon Vance." He looked at Tim who had passed out, "Happy?"

"Location of your agency." She asked.

Tony told her and they left the room. He frowned as he watched Tim roll over, barely breathing, "Tim…"

Tim coughed as he wheezed in pain, "I…I love you, Tony. That is what I…I told her. That I…love you…"

Tony's eyes widen but he smiled a bit, "There was no hot chick I was going out with…I was going to ask you to come over."

Tim stared at the ceiling, he tried smiling but failed. He was fading fast. Tony sighed, "What do we do now?"

Tim didn't respond, Tony figured he blacked out from blood loss. He growled to himself, "They'll find us. They have to…"

* * *

><p>Tony had blacked out and when he reopened his eyes he found the door of the room, open. He saw that Tim was still on the ground. He looked around. Something was off.<p>

A man walked into the room. Tony grinned, "Boss…you found us."

"Of course." Gibbs said as he unbound Tony.

Tony tried getting up but lost his balance, his legs were numb. He crawled over to Tim, patted him on the chest, "Probie…we're safe now." He shook him and checked his pulse, "Is he…dead?" He looked up at the older man.

Gibbs frowned as a team of medics came into the room. They yelled at Tony to back away why they gave him some oxygen. Gibbs went over and helped Tony to his feet, "Let them work, DiNozzo."

Tony frowned and leaned against Gibbs, still feeling weak. He watched as they got to work trying to revive Tim. Gibbs led Tony out of the room, knowing the other man needed to get away.

A medic saw Tony and checked him out. He was only bruised. Tim got the worse of it. He watched them put Tim into the back of the truck and drive off to the nearest hospital. Tony looked at his boss, "The woman and the guys? What happened?"

"Dead." Gibbs told him simply, "Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Tony walked into Tim's room. Thankfully they were able to save him. He sat down at his bedside and frowned. He looked at the man's arm; it was bandaged up and was a bit red from the cuts the woman gave him.<p>

Apparently a radical group had captured them. Knowing everyone of their team and the director they planned on killing them. Knowing where NCIS was so they could blow it up.

He put his hand on Tim's bandaged hand. He let out a sigh, "You are a lot stronger than me, probie. You gets beaten and stabbed and you never let a name slip your mouth. Not even with truth serum!" He smiled, "You didn't even confess your love for me in front of them…you waited until we were alone. I admire that…"

Tim shifted in his sleep. Tony smiled as he watched him, "You awake?"

Tim groaned, "Maybe…"

Tony patted his hand lightly, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Was it about…homework?" Tim asked, very unsure, "I…I can't remember…"

"No but if you want homework, I can give you some." Tony said, laughing to himself.

"Alright…" Tim opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Homework is that you get better so you can go home." Tony started as he smiled at him, "And that you let me come over to take care of you. We can watch some movies…"

"W-Why?" Tim asked, frowning.

"Why? You're my friend." Tony said, taking his hand away.

"Oh…" Tim looked away.

"You really didn't hear what I said earlier?" Tony asked, a bit upset.

"Barely. You called me strong and you admire me?" Tim shifted again; he wasn't able to get comfortable, "And homework…"

"Well, you heard the important parts." Tony got up and helped shift him and put pillows in the right spots, "I said nothing about homework…"

Tim looked at him and used his undamaged hand to reach over to Tony. He had to stop since his ribs were broken and it was too painful. Tony grabbed his hand and stared back at him. Tim smiled, "I love you, Tony. Please don't say you love me…I know you admire me but don't lie to me."

"I'd be honor to love you though, Timmy." Tony squeezed his hand lightly.

"Then tell me in the future, ok?" Tim asked.

"I will do that…" He kissed the top of Tim's hand before letting it go, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
